


A brief encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Benicio del Toro - Fandom, Wolfman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, And there is just a smidgen of wolf involved, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no blow-jobs though, pity really...., pleasure&pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Benicio is a sex monster. That is it really.Smutfest, no intro, just in medias res. Confessions of a Benicio addict.I know it‘s badly written, but it‘s the spirit that counts, right?





	A brief encounter

Benicio is taking a break from things, staying at a B&B to remain incognito.  
I am staying at the same place, and we have passed each other several times while coming and going. One night I can‘t sleep and sneak down to the dark and empty kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.  
When suddenly, there is a knock on the window, followed by some muttering.  
I open the side door leading onto the garden, and a wild looking creature staggers in.  
It‘s Benicio. He looks like he‘s been dragged through a hedge backwards, hair sticking out in all directions, his clothes crumpled, dark shadows under his eyes and a waft of smoke and whiskey emanating from him.  
„Are you ok?“ I ask, not quite sure what to do. He looks at me and after a glance his eyes show recognition. „Hmmm it‘s you.“ He eyes me up and down, noting that I am wearing a long but flimsy nightdress, an old cardie and nothing else. A soft growl lets me understand he likes what he sees. Oh and the fact that he moves closer, invading my space, pressing his body against mine, making me stumble several steps backwards until I connect with the kitchen worktop.

„Erm, I... but“ I mutter, trying to keep up a semblance of propriety. But pfffff i‘m not fooling anyone, least of all Benicio. „Yeah, yeah, enough small talk“ he says lustily, and comes even closer. So close i can feel the heat of his body, and smell his scent, his sweat. And it‘s GOOD. „ we need to fuck - now“ he whispers in my ear. „You‘ve known it since the first time I saw you in the lobby, no?“ I can‘t form any clear words at this stage, so I lean in and lick his neck in consent. Immediately I feel his reaction, hard and firm, poking against my belly.  
He grabs the back of my head, holding me in place while he kisses me hard; his tongue deep in my mouth. I can taste smoke and booze and Benicio essence. His other hand is fumbling, not sure for what, when he breaks away from the kiss and swivels me around so I am facing the worktop and looking out through the kitchen window into the blackness of the nighttime garden. The small light from the hallway creates a faint reflection of us in the window. I can make out his face behind me, his expression full of intense arousal . He grabs my hair and bends me forward. Ok, he must have been fumbling for the zipper of his trousers, because I can feel his cock, now freed, throbbing against my arse. He hitches up my nightie, his right hand comes around the front and in between my legs. „Mmmmh, I think you want me“ he mutters after feeling my wetness. Then he notices my piercing through my clit, and it is like all restraint (if there was any left it he first place) evaporates from him.  
He reaches lower to my entrance, and uses his hand to guide his cock into me. One big thrust and I let out a gasp of pain and pleasure as I feel him in me, to the hilt. Shit, it feels so good!  
His left hand presses my torso down onto the worktop, while his right hand covers my mouth to stifle my moans. He bends his upper body lower, until his chest touches my back, allowing me no room for movement, and begins to pound into me with such force that I know my hips will be bruised black and blue tomorrow from colliding with the edge of the counter. Oh but so worth it, it feels amazing!  
He is breathing heavily by now, but there is no respite. He fucks me deep and hard, a steady rhythm, on and on and on... It’s as if he were half machine... no, half feral animal, needy and primal! With his one hand still covering my mouth, his other grabs for my breast, a rough thumb rubbing over my nipple in jerky movements. It‘s all I need, and I tremble, shake and cum while he keeps driving his cock deep into my pussy.  
That is when I feel a change in him, a slight shift in his body, a brief hesitation. Did he notice my orgasm? He is mumbling, barking words under his breath, but I can‘t understand what he is saying, i‘m still lost in my pleasure.  
I DO understand what happens next though! He stops fucking my pussy, and presses his hand even firmer over my mouth, my head tight against his chest. I can feel drops of sweat falling from his forehead onto my back as he pulls out and moves his cock back towards my arse. Oh god! He‘s too wild, too uncontrolled, he‘ll rip me apart! But then he is already inching into me, forcing me open with his hard dick, and I want it, I want all of it even though I am screaming and moaning into his hand from the pain and intensity of it. I completely zone out for an instant, giving over to the pleasurable sensations coursing through my body. H particularly hard thrust focuses me back in the here and now, and I raise my eyes and stare into the reflection in the window. What? I could swear he looks like a wolf behind me, and his arms are covered in hair...?!? It‘s just a split second though, because then he is squishing me against his sweaty body, ramming his cock into my arse as deep as he can, groaning, spasming, coming deep inside me, his grip on me finally relaxing but nearly crushing me under him as he collapses onto the counter on top of me.  
It takes him a a few minutes to recover, easing his softening cock slowly out of my sore bum, a drizzle of cum following after it down my leg. He softly strokes my hair. A beast no longer, he nuzzles my neck, whispering „I knew you were as wild as me, from the moment I saw you“.  
We slowly stand up and turn to face each other. Before I can stop myself, I hear myself saying„You think this was wild? Meet me in the garden tomorrow night, and i‘ll show you proper wild“ . Christ my whole body is sore and aching, I can hardly stand, why am I saying this? I must be mad! But I brazen it out, holding his gaze, staring into those mesmerizing eyes, waiting for his response.

He looks at me for a moment, then inches right up to me, so close I can feel his lips brush against mine as he says „You can be sure I’ll be there“.  
Then he turns around and makes his way slowly up the staircase to his room, pausing at the top to look back at me. He‘s biting his lower lip.


End file.
